captainplumsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Demon Overlord
The Demon Overlord (name unknown as of now) was a Kharmanorian demon who was said to have brought the entirety of Kharmanor and its offspring into shape. As a result of this, not only Kharmanorian demons view him as their ruler, but also all other breeds and kinds of demons from all over the universe and the entire omniverse. Reincarnations Never has the Demon Overlord stayed with one physical form; rather, many different reincarnations. The Overlord is known to have been the longest living demon in history, for which the reasons are these very reincarnations. The Demon Overlord was a very difficult foe to overcome, and even if defeated, a new physical form would make its way through, all the way to the current location of the Overlord's spirit. (Molecular transportation) The Overlord would then have his former body break apart or fall to dust, and enter his new body through his remaining spirit. Until recently, it was unknown how the creation of a new physical body for the demon was possible. The one way the overlord has always been recognized by those who know of his existence was just by looking at his sheer size, as he was one of the few known demons who could measure up to such gigantic scales. The discovery of his reincarnations began as a story that was spread around by the survivors of one of his first battles. Later, the very same story became legend, and legend became myth. However, in the late 2000s, a journal was found about the creature, who was considered to have been but a legend for the past few centuries. The journal spoke of the mysterious reincarnation procedures the demon went through each time the overlord required a renewal or was "slain" in battle. Sorcerers of Kharmanor On the planet Kharmanor, an ancient group of demon sorcerers of the same parental offspring as the Demon Overlord have been keeping the overlord alive for the past centuries. Each of everyone of these demons have sacrificed bits of life power in the very beginning, so the demon could grow to the ridiculous sizes he has been known for. However, as is already known, the demon required and has been through several reincarnations. Each time this occurred, one of the ancient demons had to be sacrificed. Over this, a battle had to be fought, after which a Ritual of Renewal took place. The loser demon would have its spirit removed from its body, and contact with the spirit world would be broken each time, resulting in the sacrificed demon's permanent death. Once this was completed, the remaining demons had to enchant the body using their powers, allowing the body to slowly grow to become any of the known sizes between 5m and 37m. Through either molecular transportation or some kind of advanced teleportation, the new physical body would then be taken to the current location of the demon's spirit. =History= Medieval Times Attempting to search database for query "Demon Overlord: medieval times"... Data found. Information inaccessible as of now. 19th-20th Century: Late 1800s: The Demon Overlord was contacted via a ritual by an ancestor of Harrybo. This man was one of the first leaders of what eventually became known as the Harrybo Company today. The sorcerer made a pact with the Overlord: if the Overlord got to have the sorcerer's soul, he will provide additional magical power so the sorcerer can help him take control of the Earth. Harrybo's ancestor agreed, sold his soul, and thus the Overlord and his people joined forces with the Harrybo Company to conquer the world. World War 2: When World War 2 broke out, Harrybo's granddad (under orders from the Demon Overlord) wanted to join forces with Hitler and the Nazi party. The current leader of the Company offered to provide backup for the Nazis by letting them add the army of feces-based monsters (which are humans turned into monsters). Hitler refused, and said the fecal army was "too shitty." 21st Century: September 2007: The Overlord sent Drahcir to capture Michael Rosen (and let him attempt to castrate Michael, because he wanted to). After a long chase, Drahcir was sent back to the cave where the demons make their home on Earth. From this first failure, the Overlord knew that Michael was going to be a tricky foe to capture. Halloween 2007: The Demon Overlord sent Rotcepsni to capture Michael Rosen and anyone else involved in the Hell project. Despite Rotcepsni's best efforts, Michael used a mech suit to fight Rotcepsni and his mother off before they disappeared. For the second time, Michael succeeded in evading the Demon Overlord's grasp. February 2008: The Demon Overlord sent the Diarrheafoogle to Earth to assist Harrybo in fighting Michael Rosen. His human ally and his fecal-based army managed to kill Brian Rosen, but that was the only thing they succeeded in accomplishing. Harold Rosen appeared and killed Harrybo and the Diarreahfoogle (at least temporarily) by shooting them with a long rifle. This failure cost the Overlord Harrybo, and Michael evaded capture from him yet again. December 2008: Eight months after Harrybo's death, the Demon Overlord sent a minion to Michael Rosen's house. The demonic underling was able to subdue Michael and bring him to the cave where the Demon Overlord's spirit, Rotcepsni, Drahcir, and the Diarreahfoogle (and possibly many other Kharmanorians) had made their hideout on Earth. Meanwhile, the Demon Overlord was reprimanding Rotcepsni for his previous failure on Halloween in 2007. Rotcepsni tried to fight the Overlord, but this action was futile. The Demon Overlord cast a spell on Rotcepsni and sentenced him to having to pass the "Trial of Resurrection". The Demon Overlord then ordered Drahcir to unleash the Diarreahfoogle upon Michael Rosen again. After a long chase, the beast catches up to Michael at the other end of the cave. Michael pulls a shotgun out of his ass, and attempts to use it on the Foogle (which is futile). Rosen then shoots rocks at the end of the cave, causing a cave-in and crushing the Diarreahfoogle. Upon being informed of the Diarreahfoogle's failure and Michael Rosen's escape, the Overlord formulates a new plan. He contacts Toenail Pizza, and informs the assassin of a plan to lure Michael Rosen to the Island of the Plums. The Overlord also says that somewhere on the Island, a body he uses to reincarnate himself is located there. Late January/Early February 2009: After a lengthy chase from Toenail Pizza, Michael and Harry went into the control room of the old Harrybo Company outpost. Once inside, the hundreds of dead bodies stood up as the Demon Overlord appeared (as a spirit) to Michael and Harry, after having used his extremely powerful necromancy abilities. The Overlord was satisfied to finally have Rosen in his hands. Toenail Pizza came in with the treasure chest, and fed many of the magic plums to the Demon Overlord. With the fruit's power, the Overlord was able to recreate his physical form after having had his physical form stuck in the abandoned Harrybo Company outpost since the great battle of 40 years earlier. Later, a new battle broke out between the Island of the Plums natives and the Overlord's zombies. Once the battle concluded, the Demon Overlord destroyed the base, and towered over Michael and his crew, ready to attack. Fortunately for the HMS Rosen Crew, Trevor brought down his helicopter and rescued them. Despite losing Rosen again, the Demon Overlord now had the advantage because he had the remaining magic plums in his possession, while the HMS Rosen Crew only had a small fraction of them. The Overlord then sought to terrorize the world. ''-Time gap between 2009-2012-'' December 2012: The Demon Overlord was possibly present on December 21st, towering among the army of hundreds and hundreds of demons that surrounded Michael Rosen's house. Category:Characters